The Chosen One
by Kerenai
Summary: Kerenai gets the pendant and is transported to a different world...with new clothes too....and new dangers.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen One

****

*Hmmm…… I wonder if there are any other worlds out there*

"Kerenai! Are you listening?" yelled Mr. Amato.

"Yes, sir." She replied. ***especially ones without history class*** she thought. Her name was Kerenai Sarito. She hated History but was fairly good in all other subjects. She was now 16 and almost finished secondary school, much to her liking. "Class dismissed!" Mr. Amato shouted when the bell rang, signifying not only the end of class but the beginning of the weekend as well. She got up, went to her locker and was about to leave the school when her two best friends, Eric and Alanna, caught up to her. "Hey Kerenai, what's up?" asked Eric.

"Nothing, just thinking about my English paper for Monday." She replied.

"Yuck! I hate English!!" cried Alanna, "Don't you?"

"It's not too bad…"

"It's not too good either." Added Eric laughing. At that, they all started laughing. "Hey did you guys hear that the head of Nintendo is getting married to a major babe track runner?"

"Nope." Replied Kerenai and Alanna in unison.

"Ok….well anyways she's a major babe and she's athletic and stuff, and her name's Hitomi Kanzaki…what a heavenly name…" drooled Eric.

"Cool, but Eric, I think you're drooling all over Alanna's new Sketchers…O h my goodness, I almost forgot, my grandma's coming over tonight to cook dinner, and she has the most beautiful necklace…You remember the one I told you about, it's beautiful…Golden rope with a beautiful crimson pendant…I gotta go, bye!" And before her friends even got to say goodbye she was already out of earshot. "Boy, with all that new Tai Kwan Do training, she sure can run fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grandma!!" she shouted when she got inside her house.

"Hi dear." Her grandma replied while sitting down at the table.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out for a walk. I need to talk to you Kerenai." She said in a rather worried voice, but Kerenai paid no attention when she saw the beautiful pendant. "Kerenai?" her grandmother asked.

"Hm? Out for a walk? What do you need to talk about?"

"Yes, they went out for a walk and I need to talk about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're very special."

"Awww…thanks, grandma."

"You're very special in many ways Kerenai."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean….Kerenai, do you remember when you were little and I said I'd give you my necklace when the time was right?"

"Yes…."

"Well there are some things you need to know about it first."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I need to tell you that the rope the pendant hangs on can only be worn by The Chosen One, that used to be me."

"Chosen One?"

"Listen to me and listen well" when she said that she fell out of the chair and landed with a thud to the floor, fortunately Kerenai saw she was going to fall and caught her gently before helping her to lie down on the floor. "Grandmother, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Hush, child, I need to tell you the prophecy before I die."

"What?! Grandmother you can't be dying."

"But I am, and before I go I have to tell you something that will save both worlds."

"Both worlds?"

"Kerenai, The Chosen One must be beautiful, intelligent, quick-witted, and kind. She must also be ready to walk the…"

"The what grandmother?"

"The…The path of a warrior…."

"Grandma?"

"You, You, Kerenai, are The Chosen One…"

"Grandma? Grandma?! GRANDMA!!!!!!!!" And with that the old woman that was Kerenai's grandmother was gone. Kerenai began to cry when she heard her grandmothers' voice. *Kerenai, I am not gone…I will always be with you…Take the necklace child and learn about it…You are our last hope…* And with that the voice started to fade and disappear along with the body at Kerenai's feet. As soon as the body had disappeared completely, the necklace fell to the floor. Kerenai took a step before reaching down and picking up the beautiful keepsake and slipping it over her head. The necklace fit perfectly and really suited her. Kerenai was just staring at it, when it started to glow a brilliant ruby/crimson red, and a huge flash of light appeared. Kerenai closed her eyes and felt as if a force starting at her stomach and spreading out through her body was pulling her. When she opened her eyes she was in a garden facing a beautiful castle. She looked at herself and saw that she was no longer wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt, but a beautiful two piece gown, with a crimson silk skirt and a silk tank top with beautiful velvet flowers on it. The outfit was so beautiful it took her breath away, especially when she saw that the dress was a little poofy but all the same a nice 90's style. That's when she heard a ferocious noise behind her.

UH OHS….What's going to happen to Kerenai?…Where is she?…And why have her clothes changed?…All will be revealed…Hopefully ^-^ in the next part. Please R&R with constructive criticism and please don't be too harsh. This is my first attempt on a fanfic…apart from my Digimon one, but that was only one part, and definitely not my best work…Anyways thank you if you do R&R and I hope to finish the next part before this week ends…cross your fingers ^_^ thx!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's the second part to The Chosen One…hence the title, please r&r, ^_^

The Chosen One

Part Two

*This is really boring* Shiro thought to himself while listening to his father, King Van of Fanelia, droned on and on about how the country was before and after The Great War with Zaiboch Empire. His father normally wouldn't be in his classroom telling him this stuff, but his regular teacher, Merle, was off on another of her wild trips. He didn't think anyone, not even Merle herself, knew where she was going, just that she was going somewhere. She was always leaving for trips and then coming back maybe a month or two later to continue with Shiro's lessons. She was a traveler and had gone places he could never even dream of…"Shiro, are you listening to me?" Van questioned.

"Yes father of course, it's just I'm thinking of other things right now." He replied honestly. He was 16 now and pretty much knew all he needed to know about his country and wanted to learn about others but knew it would have to wait until his father thought he was ready.

"Alright, then let's go downstairs and eat. Your mother will get worried if we don't go down soon."

"Actually I already had something to eat before class and I'm pretty tired from that work out Allen gave me this morning." He thought back to that morning and how his sparring teacher made him do more push-ups than he ever wanted to do in his entire life.

"Ok, then goodnight son." Van said before kissing Shiro on the forehead and then going downstairs to go have supper with his beautiful wife Maria de Fanel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Gosh, I really am tired* thought Shiro as he slowly made his way up the stairs with his heavy cape on over his deep blue shirt and khaki coloured pants. He also had his sword on, so that added a few more pounds as well. He sighed deeply as he stared out at the castle gardens. The gardens were beautiful with roses and many other types of flowers that gave off the most intoxicating smell. Unfortunately, no one was allowed in the gardens at night because that was the time they let the animals in the menagerie loose to find food. As he looked through the window, he saw a lion creep into the rose garden in front of the window he was looking out of, and started marking it as his territory. After it was finished, it went in another direction to go find food. Shiro was about to keep going when he saw a bright flash of light and in the middle of the light stood a girl about his age with long reddish-brown hair that went just past her shoulders and a dress that was simply magnificent. A deep crimson red dress with a poofy bottom and a top that hugged her well-toned body. He just stood and stared at her when he saw her turn around quickly and remembered something. The lion. And without a second thought he ran off towards the entrance to the gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerenai turned around and screamed at what she saw. A lion stood facing her with its teeth bared and snarling. She started backing away saying "Good Lion" over and over again. The lion kept following her, and when she saw the look of hunger in its eyes, she turned and started running the other way. The lion pounced and clawed her arm and shoulder, almost pulling it off. The lion was about to eat her when it saw a tiger in its territory. The lion ran off and started attacking the tiger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro saw what had happened and ran to help the girl with his sword out and ready to attack, when the lion ran off, chasing a tiger. Shiro put his sword back into its sheath and ran to where the girl was lying, unconscious, on the ground. He took off his cape, wrapped it around her and picked her up. As he picked her up he saw how badly she was cut, and how quickly she was losing blood. He knew that if he took her to the medical ward, she would be dead. He sprinted back to the castle with her in his arms and ran as fast as he could to his room, which was the closest one he could find with the medical supplies he would need. As soon as he got in his room, he shut the door and laid her down on his bed, then he went to get bandages and something to clean the cut off with. Finally, when he finished his work and her wound had started the healing process he got a chance to take a good look at her. She was very beautiful and her dress was like none he had ever seen before. She was also wearing something else. Around her neck lay a very beautiful necklace with a beautiful crimson pendant that matched her hair and her dress perfectly. The pendant hung on a beautifully twined golden rope. It was so magnificent that he wanted to know what kind of gem it was, but when he reached out and touched it, it started to glow faintly and she started to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most deeply beautiful brownish-red eyes he'd ever seen. "Where…Where am I?"…Who are you?" She questioned him timidly.

"My name's Shiro de Fanel and you are in Fanelia." He replied solemnly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kerenai started blinking to see if she was seeing right. In front of her stood one of the most handsome boys she'd ever seen, with deep greenish blue eyes, that matched his loose fitting shirt, and beautiful silken black hair and apparently his name was Shiro. She tried to get up, feeling rather awkward lying down while he was standing, but she almost passed out from the pain in her shoulder and arm. "What..What happened to my arm." She said, biting her lip to keep from crying out when she saw her arm was bandaged from her shoulder to her elbow.

"You were attacked by one of the castles lions." He replied, "What's your name?" he asked, a bit shy.

"My name?…My name is Kerenai Sarito and where exactly is Fanelia?"

"Fanelia is one of the many countries of Gaea."

"Gaea?…Where's Gaea?…Oh my goodness!!!" 

"What is it?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"There…There….That's Earth, what's it doing there?!" she screamed, pointing with her good arm at the blue and green planet next to the moon.

"That's the mystic Moon." He said, still trying to calm her down and keep her from sitting up. As soon as he said Mystic Moon she fainted.

Heehee, that was the second part, hope you liked it….thank you to those of you who r&r'd the first fic., could you please read and review this one too, ^_^…..tell me if u liked it or not.

*****Kerenai*****


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Chosen One-Part Three

"She'll be ok, I think she just passed out because of shock. She should be fine when she wakes up."

"Thank you very much doctor."

"No problem, but don't you need a place to sleep, Your Highness?"

"No, I'll be sleeping on a cot in the next room."

"Alright, I guess I should go now."

"Bye doctor." Kerenai heard all this with her eyes shut while she tried to remember what happened last night. She could remember being in her kitchen, putting on her grandmothers, no, it's hers now, putting on her necklace and opening her eyes in a garden facing a castle. Then she remembered being attacked by a lion and waking up and meeting a handsome boy about her age named Shiro, the boy she just heard talking to a doctor. As soon as she fully remembered what happened that night, she opened her eyes to see Shiro smiling down at her. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" He said while checking her temperature.

"I'm feeling….Good question….I'm feeling confused, but I think I can get up." She said as she started getting up only to end up falling back again. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked him, a little peeved that she couldn't get up herself.

"Oh yeah, sure." He said as he carefully helped her up.

"Thanks…um…what time is it?" she said when she realized her watch hadn't come with her to this mysterious world, this Fanelia, this Gaea.

"It's about 12:30, do you think you can walk? We can go get some lunch if you can."

"I think I can, but I need help getting on my feet."

"Alright." She carefully slid her legs out from under the covers and she almost gasped when she saw the beautiful crimson red two piece dress she was wearing when she remembered she'd already seen it. As soon as she was ready to stand he held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a few seconds before realizing he meant to help her stand. She took his hand and couldn't help but feel how strong it was and stood up. As soon as she stood, her legs gave way a little and she grabbed onto him for support. Finally, she could stand upright but he held her around the waist and she hung onto his shoulder and together they went to have some lunch. As they walked down the halls Kerenai couldn't help but notice that people were staring at her. "Why are they staring at me?" she asked Shiro quietly.

"Probably because your dress is like none they have ever seen before." It was true. As they were walking she saw a lot of women wearing dainty pastel dresses unlike the dark and vivid crimson she was wearing. "Oh." Was all she could manage to say. Finally, after walking for about ten minutes they reached a rather large dining hall where lots of people were eating or waiting to be served by the many pages and squires who were serving. "Let's go" he said when she stopped and stared at the sheer size of the room and the immense number of people in it. When she said and did nothing but stare he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dining hall with him. They were silent throughout the entire meal while watching people's reactions to their new guest. After lunch was finished Shiro decided to take her on a tour of the castle and he figured he could ask her a few questions like how she said she was from the Mystic Moon and where she got her necklace. As they were walking he took her through the East Wing where they slept without saying anything other than which room was who's and what kind of stuff was in it. Finally, when they were walking in the gardens, she asked him a question that had been bugging her ever since that morning. "Shiro, What did the doctor mean this morning when he addressed you as Your Highness?"

"You were awake?"

"Yeah"

"Well I….um…." he didn't know why, but he was a little nervous about telling her who he was because he was afraid she would act totally different or not be herself like all the other girls he had met and told. Finally, after about five minutes he replied truthfully "I'm the Prince of Fanelia, Shiro de Fanel." Instead of looking totally in shock and start curtseying all she said was "Good, then you can help me."

"Help you with what?" he asked a little taken back.

"Help me learn your culture and everything I can learn."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know about that?"

"I want to learn it so that I might be able to find something out about where I am, how I got here, how I get home, and about this." She said while playing with her necklace.

"That reminds me. Where are you from? And where did you get that amazing pendant?"

"I'm from Earth or…The Mystic Moon as you called it…and I got this from my grandmother." She said honestly, while trying not to cry. As if sensing her distress he reached out and patted her on the back very awkwardly. "Shiro, your father would like a word with you before practice!" Shouted a man with beautiful blonde hair from a nearby lookout post.

"Alright Allen, I'm on my way."

"When you come back you can introduce me to your beautiful and intriguing friend there."

"Let's go." Shiro said to Kerenai as he saw her blush a shade just under the colour of her dress. Shiro grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the North wing of the castle. She quickly followed as she wondered what Shiros' father looked like. Inside the North wing looked like a very renaissance version of an office building. There were lots of pieces of parchment and desks all put inside a magnificent room with beautiful architecture. At the very end of the room was a huge oak door. In front of the door were two guards who bowed to both Shiro and herself before opening the door. Inside the room lay many beautiful furnishings and at the back a man was sitting at a huge oak desk that was covered in papers. "Hello father!" Shiro said happily. The man stood up at his sons' voice and Kerenai could see what he looked like perfectly. He had hair the same colour as Shiro's except his was shorter and tamer. He also had the same body type, as she could see from their heights and stances. If they stood side by side you would only know which was which by their hair eyes and height, not to mention the crown on top of Shiro's fathers head. Shiro's fathers' eyes were brown and he was about 6'4 to Shiro's dark blue-green eyes and 5'12 as she expertly measured since she herself was 5'9. "Hello Shiro." Said his father with a beautiful baritone voice that Shiro was closely catching up to. "You called for me?" Shiro asked.

"Yes…Yes I did. Shiro, your mother, Allen, and I have thought long and hard about this….Oh, hello…who might you be?" He asked after finally seeing Kerenai who was standing behind Shiro.

"Oh, father allow me to introduce Kerenai Sarito from the Mystic Moon." Shiro replied.

"The Mystic Moon?" His father said with mixed shock and surprise.

"Yes, I'm from Earth or The Mystic Moon. I was transported here last night and was attacked by a lion. Shiro saved me and fixed my wound." She said to the surprise of both of both of them.

"Well then Kerenai….Allow me to introduce myself, I am King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia." He said with the dignity only a King could possess. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked her with hope in his eyes.

"Not at all" she replied in the most ladylike voice she could manage.

"Would you happen to know a woman named Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki?…She sounds familiar, oh yeah, she's marrying the head of Nintendo next week."

"Nintendo?"

"Yeah, they make…" she didn't know how to say it so they'd understand. She was pretty sure they didn't have video games on Gaea. "Games." She finished.

"Oh, wow…well anyways, Shiro, what I was going to say was that, you are going to be allowed to go search the lands of Gaea with Allen in a day or two if you can find a third person you can trust to accompany you….Why don't you take Kerenai with you? If you do, be sure not to tell anyone you don't trust where she's from."

"Um...Kerenai…do you want to…" Shiro stuttered afraid she'd say no.

"I'd love to…it'll give me a chance to learn more."

"Then it's settled." Shiro's father cut in. "You leave for Asturia tomorrow, now I believe you have practice to go to?"

"Yes father, thank you father." Shiro said with a large smile on his face and he and Kerenai started making their way back to see Allen and tell him the news.

HEY EVERYONE!!! That was part three hope you liked it!!!^_^

I'm sorry….but Akira Bane…you know who you are…what was I told?

As my best friend Marry gave away in her review my name is Jacqueline or Jacquie or Maria or Empress Jacquie or Kerenai…depending on who's talking…^_^ heehee please R&R…it made me so happy when I got all those nice reviews…I was practically in tears…screaming "Oh my Gosh…they liked my work…YAY!!!"…..Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my last two stories you have no idea how much your reviews meant to me, and they were so nice…^_^

*****Kerenai/Jacqueline/Maria/etc….*****


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N DUNHDUNHDUNH, muwahahahahahaha, lol, I'm sorry to everyone who actually waited for this story that it took me so long, it's just I was partying for vacation and really tired because I write at night because if my dad ever found out he would pry into everything and I don't want that…on top of that I had and still have MOUNDS of h/w, ugh, *mutters under her breath*…Stupid homework….grrrrrrrrr, anywayz enough of my moody talk, please read my story, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, and please please PLEASE use the little box at the bottom, it's not just there for dec'ration y'know, ^_^, thank you, ENJOY!!!!

The Chosen One-Chapter Four!!!

"So you've finally arrived." Said Allen a bit unpatiently. Allen Schezar, a gorgeous man with beautiful long blonde hair and amazing azure blue eyes, was Shiro de Fanel's, the prince of Fanelia's, sparring and fighting teacher.

"Yes we've returned, and with good news too!" Shiro shouted as he and Kerenai quickly approached the training yards.

"Oh really? Spit it out then."

"We have been allowed to go search the lands of Gaea."

"But who is our third?"

"I am." Kerenai spoke up.

"Allow me to introduce Kerenai Sarito of the Mystic Moon." Said Shiro. Allen bowed gracefully. "Kerenai, this is Allen Schezar of Asturia, my trainer." Kerenai curtseyed and blushed when Allen took her hand and kissed it.

After their introductions Allen began to instruct Shiro and Kerenai where they would be going. "What's the objective of this trip?" Kerenai asked. Allen just looked at her and replied "It's getting late. We should have lunch and pack our bags. Shiro can help you find some more clothes for the journey.

The rest of that day was spent packing and arranging. Shiro got Kerenai a nice light pink dress that didn't really suit her, but that was the main colour she packed because they didn't have dresses with darker colours. After she packed about five really nice dresses, 3 light pink, one light green, and one pale blue along with her dark red dress from home. Shiro came to her room, that was actually his but he lent it to her.

"We're leaving at noon tomorrow on horses….Do you know how to ride?"

"Ummm….Not very well. I've only ridden 4 or 5 times about 3 years ago."

"Well then I guess we'd better go riding and see if you can stay on a horse." Kerenai borrowed a pair of breeches and a nice blue shirt form Shiro, much to his shock, and they went to the stables to choose their horses. Shiro rode an all black stallion with a white patch on its forehead and chest. Kerenai rode a deep brown mare that's colour almost matched Kerenai's hair. Shiro tacked up his own stallion, which he called Night Storm and he taught Kerenai how to tack up her mare, named Aurora. As soon as their horses were ready they took them out towards a large field that was used for training horses and riders. Shiro gave Kerenai a leg up and she mounted Aurora. Shiro then expertly jumped onto Night Storm's back and nudged him into a trot. Kerenai did the same thing and after an hour of off and on walking and trotting she finally got used to the bouncing and Shiro taught her how to post. Then Shiro kicked his horse into a gallop and Kerenai's horse followed except when Shiro's horse stopped Kerenai's kept going and she was unable to stop it. Kerenai screamed as she tried in vane to get her horse under control. Shiro heard her scream and went after her. He pulled his horse up in front of hers and Aurora stopped immediately. "Are you ok?" Shiro asked

"Can I get off now? Please?" She asked, afraid to ride anymore and exhausted because they had spent the last two hours with the horses and riding. Shiro, sensing both her fear and exhaustion got off his horse and helped her off hers. He then tied Aurora's reins to Night Storms saddle and put Kerenai on Night Storm, much to her dismay. Kerenai was about to yell or scream because she was afraid and tired, but Shiro climbed onto the horse behind her and she calmed down. She was very tired and as Shiro got the horse to walk back to the castle she snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. Shiro noticed her snuggle into his chest and fall asleep so he put his arm around her waist and smiled contently. Kerenai woke up in Shiro's arms on the way to his bedroom. She was to sleep in his room while he slept in the next room over. He noticed that she had woken up. "Do you want to walk or are you too tired?" He was answered by her snuggling even closer to him and falling back to sleep in his arms. He just sighed and brought her into his room and laid her on the bed. She looked really tired so he put the covers over her. 

The next morning Kerenai woke up at around 5:00 in the morning when she figured no one would be awake. She got dressed in the breeches and shirt that she had borrowed from Shiro and went outside. She was on her way to the stables to try once again to tame the beautiful mare named Aurora. As she was tacking up Aurora she glanced over and noticed that Night Storm was not in his stall so she figured he was outside grazing in the field. She mounted Aurora and off they went. They walked around an arena for about 10 minutes before Kerenai got bored and decided to go out in the open. Out in the field she got up the courage to try trotting with Aurora and everything was going fine until Kerenai took it a step further with a gallop. Aurora took off like a flash and ran at an amazing speed into the forest at the edge of the field. Kerenai would have screamed but she was too busy hunched over Aurora's neck and trying to gain control over the mare to even breathe. Finally, when Kerenai got used to the fast maneuvers of the mare she screamed out "Whoa Girl!!" and pulled back the reins. Aurora stopped immediately. 

Kerenai dismounted and tried to figure out where they were. She was trying to retrace Aurora's steps with the mare trailing behind. Kerenai stopped when she could have sworn she heard something or someone. She quietly tied Aurora's reins to a low hanging , but sturdy, tree branch and tiptoed over to where she thought she heard the noise. When she heard the noise again she realized that whatever she heard was exactly to her left blocked by one of the largest trees she'd ever seen. She peered around the trunk and saw Shiro with a sword practicing as she could only assume. She came out from behind the tree and noticed that Shiro's eyes were closed. "Are you sleep walking or something?" she asked. Shiro opened his eyes, plainly startled by her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked

""I decided to take a morning ride."

"This far into the forest?"

"Well Aurora got a little carried away again, but I can handle her now."

"I see…"

"What are you doing? It looks interesting."

"Oh, well I'm practicing my fencing-"

"Is it hard?" She cut in.

"Not really, but I like hand-to-hand combat better."

"Could you teach me? Hand-to-hand combat I mean."

"Are you sure? Women aren't usually into things like fighting.."

"Well that's very chauvenistical and stereotypical of you. Plus, here, I'm no ordinary woman." She couldn't help but smirk as she just used probably the largest words in her life and shocked, surprised, and told off a prince all at the same time. She was getting very gutsy.

"Well….you're right about not being ordinary and I'm sorry, I'll try to be less…um…Chauvenistical and stairwheeltypical-"

"Stereotypical" she corrected.

"Um…yeah, whatever that means."

"Good, so where do we start?"

"Well first," he said while sheathing his sword and putting it near the large tree, "we should do warm-ups."

"No need, I've just ridden a horse full-speed here and you warmed up before you started fencing, right?"

"Yeah, ok hmm….first let me see what you can do." For about a half-hour he was asking her to do something and she did a lot of it correct. He only had to help her with a few pointers on proper stances. After maybe an hour of other types of drills they decided they better get back to the castle. They mounted their horse (Shiro had Night Storm on the other side of the clearing he was practicing in) and as soon as they returned Allen was waiting for them with his horse, all their saddlebags and a pack-horse named Aria to carry the supplies and things like that.

"So there you two are!" Allen shouted to them as they were riding in. "Here, take your saddlebags and let's go."

"I don't even get to say good-bye to my parents?" Shiro asked while picking up their saddlebags and attaching them to the saddles.

"Look up!!" Kerenai gasped. All along the castle walls were all the castle servants, guards, and anyone else who lived or worked in the castle. The King and Queen were in the middle of them all waving and blowing kisses to their son (A/N, lol, imagine Van doing that….awww….how sweet ^_~)

"Bye!!" shouted Allen and Shiro. Kerenai was going to shout good-bye as well, when she realized she had no one to say it to, so she just watched and waved to no one in particular while a single tear trickled down her cheek. Shiro turned around just in time to see Kerenai wipe away the tear.

"What's wrong? He asked, a little confused.

"I've just got a piece of dirt in my eye, it's nothing really." She lied.

"Come on you two!" shouted Allen, "Let's ride!!" All three of them took off at a trot on their way to adventure and Asturia.

Yay!!!!!! It's finished, now I better go, cuz my baby niece just woke up and I gotta start on Part 5, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!! Or you can do it out of the kindness of your heart….either works, just PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^!!

*****Kerenai*****


End file.
